Ruby VS Sora
NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Wielders of Wonderful Weapons! Several Grimm dashed at a kid in a black jacket, with a blue/red undershirt. His hair was brown and spiky, and in his hands an odd weapon shaped like a key. This was Sora, the wielder of the Keyblade. Sora slashed at the Grimm in a circle, annihilating all of them. He sighed, but another one came at him. Just as it was about to pounce on him, a figure in a red cloak jumped out of the shadows, slicing clean through the Grimm. She took off her hood, revealing short black hair. Ruby Rose was in the fight. "Hi, are you in Beacon, too?!" Sora didn't reply. He just kept out the Keyblade. Ruby stared, confused for a second, before she had to dodge and oncoming slash from him. "Hey? What was that for?!" Sora turned around. His eyes were glowing with a determination to beat this enemy. Anybody in a hood was an organization member, after all. ''HERE WE GO! Sora started by hurling his Keyblade at Ruby, causing her to block it with a scythe slash. She ran at Sora, who in turn jumped up. The Keyblade disappeared from his hands as it appeared behind Ruby and slashed her head. Ruby stood, stunned, as Sora grabbed the Keyblade and delivered a combo of slashes on her. He followed up by unleashing a ball of fire which sent her flying backwards. Ruby slammed smack into a building and got back up. She found Sora dashing at her, and instantly blocked it with her scythe. Sora was knocked back as Ruby slashed at him several times. She flew back a bit, aiming the Crescent Rose forward and fired off a round. This sent Sora flying into midair, where Ruby slashed him several times. Sora fell to the ground as Ruby landed before him. "What's your problem, mister?" Sora got back up, aiming his Keyblade forward. A ball of fire shot out, but Ruby blocked it an disappeared. To Sora's surprise, she reappeared behind him and slashed him. Sora slid backwards a bit, but didn't fall over. "Thunder!" A bolt of lightning crashed on Ruby, stunning her briefly. Sora dashed at her, and they met blades. Sora pushed forward with all his might, but Ruby took the advantage. Sora's foot fell back, but then he shone with a bright aura. Limit Form Sora burst from the light. Ruby backed off, but Sora dashed forwards and used Sonic Blade, slashing through Ruby several times. He followed up by raving upwards and delivering a downward stab, which impaled Ruby through the stomach. Sora pulled out the Keyblade and stepped back, but surprisingly, Ruby was smiling! Sora felt something stream down an eye. He wiped it off, revealing it to be a tear. He now knew it was a misunderstanding, but for both, it was a fight to remember. Sora looked down, watching his opponent die, and when he made sure that the mangled body was dead, Sora walked away, as Ruby's heart drifted into the sky. 'DBX!''' Category:Pokemon Trainer Lion Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant